


Always, Kirishima Touka.

by StrangelyOddFan7



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Sibling Incest, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangelyOddFan7/pseuds/StrangelyOddFan7
Summary: Touka's life has finally quieted down and gone the way it should be. And yet desires within want her to thrash and retaliate against it, all for nothing more thana taboo pleasure only this new life can allow for her.





	Always, Kirishima Touka.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is in no ways supposed to be taken seriously so if you can enjoy fiction getting more fictional than usual then have fun, but seriously don't try to over think this one, it's not worth it. I might continue this as a series of just plain awful or taboo relationships for Touka just for the hell if the demand is out for it, or continue this particular story. Who knows. In unrelated news I've also posted this before on Tumblr but given what's happen to that site I decided to take this stuff here. Anyway, cheers and enjoy the shameless smut.)

Something was wrong. Touka couldn't quite understand it, but something had felt very wrong lately. Like she was someone else inside the life of another. Lately her life had been moving along rather nicely one might say. The damned war between humans and the CCG has ended, her store saw a boom in business, she had given birth to a healthy child named Ichiga, and most of all the person that made it all possible, Kaneki, was happily married with her and their lives had found peace.

But for some reason, the peace began to shift. There was this indescribable feeling that everything being right felt wrong. Like that this peace was a toxin to the Ghoul's very fiber of her being. Touka was unnerved. She felt restless. Everything that she could ever dream of was hers, and yet, she wanted to disrupt this peace. Like a primal urge she wished to thrash against the wonderful life she finally had, however she didn't wish to destroy it either. She wanted an escape from it. A place she can be that was disconnected from this world of hers. From the peace. 

"From Kaneki..." her thoughts concluded, an uncomfortable shiver crawling up her spine like the icy fingers of a self thought long since gone from Touka. She hated this unrelenting trail of thought. Everything was finally perfect, and a part of her wanted to corrupt it, to do something outside of the restrictions of this perfect life. She wouldn't have to wait long before her desires took over. 

Kaneki had some urgent business to take care of, something about assisting with the humans and how to approach Ghouls now that they were considered citizens by the government of Japan, and Ichika went along. Kaneki asked if Touka would like to join him so she didn't feel so alone at the house.

"Don't worry, idiot, my brother is coming over to help me clean in a few." Kaneki nodded and grabbed what he needed, taking their daughter sweetly by the hand and headed off, telling his wife that he loved her, to which he was met with a wave and a smile rather than a response this time. That would be the last honest thing she said to her husband for a while.

Ayato, her younger brother did in fact show up. His greasy mess of a hair style was cute and fit his somewhat angsty self, but contrasted well with his standard attire of a somewhat course looking long sleeve shirt and navy blue jeans. Other than that he was well kept and now towered over his older sister. It contrasted well with Touka, as she had a fluffy and clean look to her hair which matched her developed maturity over the years. A maturity she was throwing out the window now. Whilst cleaning the kitchen, she began to act rather pleasant with her astranged younger brother, causing him to blush from time to time, as well as a sarcastic retort of how inappropriate she could be. The two Ghouls started to catch up as normal conversations would usually go. This time however, Touka was intentionally being provocative. She was dressed more casually than she had been in years, wearing a baggy button up shirt that had her large breast practically trying to push out of it, and a pair of her old short shorts that gotten so small that it left nothing to the imagination and perfectly complemented her ass and hips. From time to time she would stretch and pose in manners that drew attention to herself and felt her younger brother's eyes trailing her body everytime she did so. The teasing put a smile on Touka's face as she and her brother began cleaning around the place. 

Kaneki didn't really say much about what exactly he was doing, and Touka didn't really much care to ask as she was setting up her own plans for the day. She did remember that he had mentioned it could take between four to six hours for whatever reason. As for why Ichika went, Touka could only assume it was because she wanted to spend time with her father. Either way that was far from what occupied her mind right now. Right now, she wanted to have a pleasure that only a married woman could ever have- She wanted to cheat on her husband.

Touka and Ayato's relationship had always been strange. From young kids in a loving home with a single father, to street rats who lived only to kill and protect one another from a world that robbed them of their family, to estranged rivals that were on opposing sides but secretly ached to see the other one safe, even it meant hurting the other to ensure so, to now mutual understandings and peace made with the circumstances of their upbringing. Indeed their life was strange, Touka concluded, but it was hers and she wouldn't trade it for anything. Lately the two siblings didn't talk much, but whenever they did it felt strange. To Touka at the very least, it felt like once she and Kaneki had gotten married, Ayato had been fading into the background, distancing himself almost. Given the way he's been looking her up and down and blushing around his big sister however, has shed some light onto the subject. 

It's not like all went how Touka thought. Originally she wanted to bring over a complete stranger, but the risk felt worse if it was someone she couldn't predict or even knew a thing about. Then she began thinking of her closest friends, but the issue there was nearly all of them were taken, and would most assuredly tell Kaneki the second she propositioned. It wasn't until a thought had struck her mind like a sudden bolt of lightning to talk with her brother. At first the idea of asking him wasn't even in the question, but she had this urge to talk to him that she couldn't explain. They ended up chatting for hours, which made her realize just how comfortable she was around him, and then he let something slip that she thought Ayato didn't think she would catch onto. The conversation had come to be about her relationship with Kaneki, and her brother grew more and more irritated when in particular about her husband, before she caught him mumbling under his breath saying that Kaneki was lucky to have his sister. Suddenly a bunch of emotions fired off from deep within Touka, and she invited Ayato over to help clean and spend "quality time" with his sister. He was entirely oblivious to what thoughts began brewing in Touka's mind.

The two had finished cleaning most of the living room, and Touka took every opportunity she could to mess with her little brother- be it by stopping just in front of him and bending over to "help pick up something", feeling herself up slowly during their conversations whilst acting innocent to her actions, and constantly getting close and talking softly to him to thank him for coming over to help. Eventually they made their way into the kitchen, satisfied at the blushing mess she was making of her sibling, Touka sat herself down in a chair by the table. Ayato was trying to keep busy and made his way to the sink, wasting no time to start cleaning and scrubbing away at the rather simple mess made here.

"Tch, Sis these dishes aren't even that dirty! You and your idiot husband could have easily just put them into the wash and had it be done with," Ayato remarked, although he wasn't really that worked up about it, just trying to make conversation. Anything to hide the fact that he was growing flustered with the way Touka had been starring longingly at him whilst he cleaned. He turned his head to face her before asking "Don't tell me you're done working already, we've still got yours and your child's room to deal with after this ya know." He didn't actually mind that Touka was starring at him the way she was, but was rather unnerved as to why his sister had been acting so strange ever since their call last night. She smirked at his comment and decided to stop acting so choi.

"Ayato... Big sis needs something important from you." before the boy had time to ask why she was speaking to him in such a lewd manner, he was met with her lips meeting his suddenly. As if reading his mind, she began to speak in a voice that betrayed her intentions. "I want to be a dirty little secret kept away from Kaneki, and who better to keep it than my delightful younger brother. Do you object?" The two continued to kiss for a while, a lot longer than Touka thought he'd let them. She felt him start to press against her and knew his answer.

Their kiss grew in intensity, eventually evolving into a passionate French kiss with both Kirishima's tongues swirling around in each others mouths. Touka was feeling a thrill fire through her entire body like a current of pleasure, and continued to be the dominant one for the moment. She put her slender hands on Ayato's face, cupping her little brother's face and pressed her needy crotch against his. She was satisfied when she felt his throbbing erection through his jeans, even more so when his hips responded in kind to her pressure as he too began pressing his weight against hers.

A smirk formed in Touka's lips as she began grinding herself hard against him, a soft moan escaping the younger Ghoul's lips followed by intense blushing. "Wow Ayato.~ All this time I thought you had a thing for Hinami, but the way you're acting here seems to say you've always wanted to fuck your sister. Idiot brother, should have just asked." She was enjoying teasing her sibling when suddenly she felt hands grip her large breast and squeez, a louder than normal moan escaping her lips which was followed by grinding from Ayato's part as well.

"Shut up, shitty idiot-" Ayato scoffed from under his breath in between taking breaths from their kissing, his hands continued to fondle his sister's wonderful breast, pressing his thumbs down hard over her erect nipples and watching her body react to his touch. "If you're going to run that mouth than I want you to tell me how bad you want your little brother to fuck your married pussy.~" Hearing her brother use such a vulgar term to describe her area helped add to the thrill of it all, making the experience feel almost surreal.

"Ayato,~" Touka gripped his hair and stared intently into his eyes, pleasure rupturing through her body as Ayato continued to fondle and tease her body. "... I want you to have your way with me, to thrust into my unloyal cunt over and over again until you can't control it anymore and fill your loving his sister with your seed.~ Don't worry about getting me pregnant, I'm on the pill to 'help me better deal with periods' as I explained to my husband." She giggled after saying that last part, biting down on her lip before concluding her desires, "Dear Kaneki is going to be out for a few hours as you know, and I want to be your slutty cum dumpster the whooole time.~" The way she said it sent a shiver down her little brother, the both of them getting sick of all the teasing and needing the other badly.

Without hesitation they quickly started to strip the other. Ayato gripped the bottom of his sister's rather formal shirt and tossed it off her, being immediately annamoured with her wonderful and plump breast. They were already amazing before, but now after becoming a mother they seem to have only gotten better. Touka noticed him starring at her breast and smirked once more, pressing them against his chest as she stole a long and lust filled kiss once more from her brother's lips, her fingers swiftly moved to her back to unhook the bra keeping her breast from her needy brother and let it fall. It didn't take much longer before she stripped her younger sibling of his own shirt and felt her nipples press against his firm and toned physique.

Ayato leaned down and firmly grabbed hold of his sisters exposed breast now, placing his lips over one of her areolas' and began to swirl his tongue around it, gasp coming from Touka as she encouraged him to not stop, of which Ayato had no plans to.

"Mm!~ You must really want me, even knowing that I should be with my husband- Aahh!!!~" Touka's teasing was cut off with sudden euphoria surging through her whole body as Ayato began sucking on her voluptuous tit and pinching her free nipple, all the while squeezing both her breast to make her hedonistic side crazy for more. Touka couldn't take much more of her brother's mouth and hands and made short work of his zipper and jeans. There was such a rush of so many taboo things happening at once. She was a mother cheating on her husband, in broad daylight, within the kitchen of her very home, and with her own brother! All of this gave Touka an immeasurable high that she never wanted to get down from.

During her train of thought she noticed a lack of sensation coursing through body for only a moment, coming back to reality for a moment to see as to why her brother wasn't pleasuring her. To a welcome surprise it was because he was not focused on taking off her short shorts she made sure to parade around the house with when he came over. With a twisted glee she eagerly helped slide take them off, exposing her drenched, matching, purple panties to her brother as a small blush tinted her cheeks doing so. She loved being watched in such an exposing way, especially given the current circumstances. She took over the process from her little brother and took on the initiative yet again, drawing not only her panties down, but Ayato's boxers as well, her face being mere inches from her brother's now fully erect member. She knew he was big when she was teasing him earlier, but she couldn't help but stare at what her brother was packing. With a lick of her lips and no warning at all, she grasped hold of Ayato's cock, a gasp and intense blush erupting from her sibling once she did so and proceeded to stroke his shaft, leaning in and lightly teasing his tip with her tongue in a way she never would with Kaneki. From then things only escalated as she stroked his cock faster and faster, all the while tracing his tip with her tongue with such a rhythm that it was almost impossible for Ayato to keep still. His hands reached down and gripped his sister's hair, which only encouraged Touka to take it a step further as she took his tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it whilst continuing to work his shaft were wonderful hands.

Touka was now completely overtaken by her desire for this travesty she was committing and she never wanted it to end. Dying to see his reaction, she began to suck on the tip of his dick now, staring up at him whilst she did so and watching his face all the while. She was met with his hands pulling her hair as a soft moans began to escape the lips of her brother. Their incestuous passion had now completely taken over their sense of reasoning and nothing else mattered as Touka began taking more of Ayato's erection into her mouth, bobbing her head and not letting up in her handling of her needy brother. 

"F-fuck!... Touka I'm gonna.." With a smirk she finally stopped her advances and let off from Ayato's throbbing erection seemingly. That is until she spoke. 

"Good boy.~ Now stay like that and let big sister take care of you, then we can both have fun together." Without missing a beat, she her own breast and move up a bit, sliding them both down his cock and leaving his head exposed to her lips once again. "I know how much you've been admiring my 'assets', so please, let me put them to good use for you." The tone she was speaking in was driving Ayato crazy, and she loved every second of it. Within no time she was giving her astranged sibling a tit job, something she hadn't even done with Kaneki, and the thrill was immeasurable. Whilst she continued to pleasure her brother- sliding her breast up and down his member whilst resuming to tease his tip with her mouth and tongue, the thought of getting caught in the act began to make Touka even more excited. She was already dripping wet with desire, but this train of thought was starting to make her feel like an animal. The actual chance of her husband walking through that door at any time was beyond unlikely, but imagining it happen gave the experience an unthinkable weight to it. And at the state she was in, she wouldn't have stopped even if he had come home early. She wanted to be her brother's and solely her brother's right here and now. Getting worked up in her own thoughts she was caught a little off guard when her brother called out her name which was followed by her mouth getting filled with his hot load. There was so much that even when you drew back her mouth from his head some more had shot out and gotten on her face. She swallowed all that made it into her mouth and slowly rose back up to her feet, smirking and starring at her brother with his seed on her face. Ayato was panting, the rush from it all had left him breathless. Touka didn't care though and cupped her sibling's face, kissing him like a lover would on their honeymoon. He responded in kind, wrapping his arms around his sister's waist and pulling her against him. Touka giggled before resting her forehead to his, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Wonderful. Now, let's go have some fun together." She grabbed hold of her brother's hand as she back up to the kitchen table. As if reading her mind, Ayato took the lead and leaned in for another kiss, his hands going down to her perfectly round ass and squeezing it once to get a rise out of Touka, which she met with a soft moan and giggle, and then he proceeded to push her back onto the table as he lift her legs up to his waist. Touka wasted no time in locking them around his hips and bringing herself closer to his still erect cock, followed by placing her hands on her brother's broad shoulders, bringing him closer to her.

"Fuck me like there's no one else in this world. Claim me from Kaneki and conquer my body for yourself, Ayato." That last part got the reaction she wanted out of her little brother, as he spent no extra time afterwards inserting the entire of member deep past Touka's walls. The initial entering immediately caused Touka to moan aloud and blush, making her mind go blank with pleasure for a moment and getting a gasp out of Ayato. This was only temporary for Touka as she once again tried to seize control, pulling her taller sibling against with her legs and digging her nails into his flesh. Ayato in kind responded by going all in and began to kiss her sister's neck, which transitioned into nibbling and tugging on her skin as he started to thrust deep within her. The assault on Touka's senses was the most erotic sensation she had ever felt and by God she wouldn't let it end. Her body arched and ached with each thrust that grew in intensity, responding in kind by moving her hips in rhythm with her thrusting until both Kirishima's were nothing but a mess of noise and ecstasy. 

Ayato was pounding harder and faster into his sister and she only edged him on further and further, doing well in maintaining rhythm with her brother as she grew louder and louder. 

"A-Ayato!~ Fuck fuck don't s-stop! F-Fill me like you always w-wanted to and make me u-unable to walk! Aaaahh!~" The intenseness of their incestuous passion had no limits and it wasn't long after before Touka was reaching her limits. Ayato stammered and tried to warn Touka like he had done so earlier but was too slow this time as he came harder than before, filling his sister with so much of his hot fluids that it began to leak out of her, Touka's legs tightened around her brother's waist as she finally had her climax almost immediately from the sensation of Ayato cumming inside her. Her moans had reached an almost screaming level of sensation as she cried out her brother's name, scratching down his back hard enough she felt blood draw, not that that mattered too much as Ghouls heal from much worse all the time.

Panting and completely speechless over what had transpired in the past hour or so, the siblings rested in each other's arms for a moment. After a calm silence, Ayato spoke up.

"H-How are you feeling, shitty idiot...?" He felt himself chuckle slightly which caused Touka to smile.

"Absolutely devilish,~" Touka replied, that smile transforming into a smirk. "I just cheated on my husband, in the house of our child, with my sibling, and there's only one lingering thought on my mind and it's not about him."

Ayato lifted his eyebrow and asked in kind. "Oh? Then what it is it about?" Touka surprised him by leaning in and kissing her sibling slow but passionately, cupping his face before briefly pulling away from his lips and whispering against them.

"It's about asking if you're ready for round two with your naughty sister, Ayato." There weren't any words needed as the two resumed kissing and getting wrapped up in their passion once more.


End file.
